1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention pertains to power converters, and more particularly, pertains to asymmetrical duty cycle DC to DC power converters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art includes various electronic power converter circuits used for voltage regulation, DC-DC or DC-AC voltage conversion, and power conditioning. High efficiency, as dictated by conduction losses and switching losses, is usually one of the primary goals of these circuits, and various approaches are used to increase the efficiency of these converters.
Existing technologies in this field include switch-mode, resonant, quasi-resonant, and phase shift resonant converters. Of these, switch-node converters have the lowest conduction losses, but suffer from high switching losses. The other converters, through one means or another, eliminate the switching losses, but in each case it is at the expense of higher conduction loss.